


Let it Happen; I’m not sorry

by exoticnctbts



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fuckboy Chanyeol, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, jimin is in for a hell of a ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoticnctbts/pseuds/exoticnctbts
Summary: Jimin and Yoongi just broke up.Chanyeol and Baekhyun have been broken up. Chanyeol doesn’t take his break up well and sleeps around giving him the “school fuckboy” title.Jimin is a school nerd who has a wild side, but Chanyeol is just careless. Who knew a party kicking off spring break can bring them together.





	Let it Happen; I’m not sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. I decided to make the main ship Jimin and Chanyeol because I love reading fics about them but they’re so rare, so I decided to make one myself. But yeah, go on reading I won’t stop you from here :-)))

Jimin is tired, and he is so ready for spring break to come. Jimin is in his last class of the day, macroeconomics, and he checks his phone for the time, 3:45 PM. Only 15 minutes left of class, “FUCKING FINALLY!!!!” Jimin thinks. To say his freshman year of college was going to be easy was an understatement. Jimin checks the time again, 3:46 PM and grunts, “It has only been a minute! Lord help me or else.” As he throws his hands to his face.

A student with pink pastel and fluffy hair scowls at him. He glares at who it is, and it’s Park Chanyeol. He thinks he’s quite attractive, but Chanyeol’s reputation is not. Chanyeol is the schools “fuckboy”. Jimin just rolls his eyes, he could care less what others think about him the class has to end already. 

Soon enough, the class is being dismissed and the teacher cheers, “Have a good spring break everyone~” Jimin smiles, bows and wishes her a good spring break as well. When Jimin walks out the door, his best friend/ soulmate Taehyung is waiting for him. 

“Chim, lets head to Hobi’s Fraternity’s Party later, everyone is going to be there.” Tae tells Jimin and grins. 

“Alright, I’m down” Jimin smiles, “Do you want to get ready at my dorm or yours?” 

“Let’s get ready at yours so I can look through your closet. I don’t have anything to wear in mine”,Tae shrugs. 

“Hey! Tae! what makes you think I’m gonna let you borrow clothes!” 

“Stop acting like that you know you will help me look good for Jeongguk.” 

“Alright only because I want you to get laid.” Jimin winks at Tae. 

So the two boys head off to Jimin’s apartment. When they arrive Jimin and Taehyung are now on the search for their outfits later on. Jimin settles with tight black leather pants (to compliment his nice ass) and silk shirt with no collar hanging low revealing his sculpted chest and his collar bones with a black choker as an accessory. God, Jimin knows how attractive he is so he might as well wear an outfit that makes him look like the epitome of sinful. After all it’s spring break, he’s hoeing it up. Taehyung settles with ripped dark blue jeans with a black silk shirt just like Jimin’s. Both of them start getting ready. Jimin styles his grey hair to the side, he looks rich. Taehyung sticks with his curls. Jimin also adds black eyeliner and smudges it. They put some Chanel cologne on each other and they decide they’re ready.

“Damn we look fucking hot. I’d fuck us.” Tae says as he’s checking himself and Jimin in the mirror. “You ready Jimin?” 

“Yeah let’s go.” He grabs his keys and heads to the door. 

 

✿  
They arrive and Hoseok greets them, “Glad you guys made it!” Both boys beam at how more cheery Hoseok is right now. They probably figure he is high or drunk or both. 

“Do you guys want to smoke?” He tells them.

“Fuck yeah” both boys say in unison looking at each other smiling because they know it’s going to be one hell of a night. 

Hoseok takes both boys by the wrists and leads them down the hallway into the kitchen which leads to the backyard. There’s a group of people all sitting in chairs in a circle. Jimin notices these said people have a bong in the center but they are also passing a blunt and a wax pen. He’s going to be in for the high of his life he thinks as he grins. All three settle down with the group. As Jimin is sitting he doesn’t realize who’s exactly sitting next to him. 

“Want to hit the pen or the blunt?” the person next to Jimin says. 

“Pen.” He says but then he looks up and reaches to take the pen when the person pulls it back and smirks. The person is none other than Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol saw Hoseok coming with Park Jimin, and Damn he looked fucking hot. So when he saw Jimin sit next to him he thought to himself, it’s now or never. He’s always had an interest for Jimin, but he knew Jimin wasn’t very keen on his existence. His fuckboy status primarily, he knew Jimin thought he was attractive. (Thanks to his “sources”, that source being Taehyung) So Chanyeol figures to try to sway Jimin off his feet. 

Although Jimin doesn’t know Chanyeol personally, he doesn’t like him very much from the things he has heard of him. He knows it’s not good to judge someone without knowing them but he can’t help it. Then again Jimin is strangely attracted to him and he can’t put his finger on why. It’s like if it’s fate or something. Jimin thinks everything is a sign. 

“Just kidding here” 

“Chanyeol stop being a dick.”

Jimin takes the pen from him, rolls his eyes, closes them and starts to put the end of the pen in his mouth, he inhales and takes a big hit and let’s it sit in his lungs for a couple seconds before exhaling. Jimin exhales an entire cloud of thick white smoke. “Damn Park you have lungs” Chanyeol tells him. He smirks at him with a look on his face that says “I know.” 

As the night went on Jimin and Chanyeol ended up teaming together against Taehyung and Hoseok in a lovely game of beer pong. They were all so gone by then, Jimin was cross faded. He couldn’t see straight, he was seeing double of things to the point where he fell on his face trying to pick up the ball from the ground when it completely missed the cup courtesy to Taehyung’s drunkass. Jimin really didn’t know how to play beer pong it was his first time, he was always an observer. Therefore, he didn’t not know the rules to beer pong. He swears Taehyung and Hoseok are making up rules to the game when they start swatting away the balls he and Chanyeol are shooting. 

“Hey you can’t do that!” He yells and pouts. 

“Can to, if it bounces off the table once, you can swat the ball away!” Tae smiles and looks at Jimin innocently. 

“Alright.” 

So Jimin in his state of mind is going to swat the balls away too. Once Taehyung shoots the ball Jimin is prepared to swat the ball, but he also can’t see right so instead of swatting the balls he hits all of the cups and the beer spill wetting himself and Chanyeol. He immediately picks up the cups while everyone is laughing at him. 

“Damn Jiminie what was that?” Tae says while he’s in his fit of laughter.

“Shut the fuck up Kim Taehyung it was an accident, I’m too drunk for this” he sighs. 

When he finally puts all the empty cups back on the table he realizes it’s better if he stops playing. He looks up to see Chanyeol’s shirt completely soaked. ”Fuck”  
He thinks. Great now he has to apologize. “Sorry,” He says hurriedly already heading back inside the kitchen to get napkins to clean Chanyeol off. 

“It’s fine”

“No really my drunkass shouldn’t have been playing now your shirt is ruined. I’ll buy you a new one if you want?”

“No just help me rinse it off”

“Okay, lets go to the restroom if you want and maybe there will be a spare dry shirt in there.” 

Jimin grabs Chanyeol’s wrist and they head to the restroom. Chanyeol shuts and locks the door behind them as they enter, he grasps the hem of his shirt and takes it off. Jimin turns back to Chanyeol and his eyes widen. He is completely left in awe, he did not expect Chanyeol to have abs, sure he is slim & muscular but he thought Chanyeol would have a flat stomach instead of abs. Jimin realized he was staring too hard at Chanyeol when he looks up to meet Chanyeol’s gaze. Chanyeol’s eye are lidded, pupils blown, he looks at Jimin with a predator stare. Jimin looks down to his lips and sees he’s biting his lip. He blushes feeling heat rising in his lower stomach region. He’s horny. When Chanyeol stops biting it, Jimin gulps at the site, red plump lips. He gulps. That’s when Chanyeol reaches over and takes his lips with Jimin’s.

To say he expected that was a lie. He kissing Chanyeol? No, that wouldn’t happen. He thought Chanyeol was hot, but he never expected to hook up with a fuckboy. He’s too drunk to care, he deepens the kiss leaning his head to the side. Jimin brushes his tongue on Chanyeol’s bottom lip as permission to put his tongue in his mouth. Chanyeol’s obliges opening his mouth for him and Jimin licks the roof of his mouth. Chanyeol grunts into this with pleasure, he bites Jimin’s juicy bottom lip. Jimin moans. 

“Fuck you’re such a good kisser Jimin. What the fuck.”

Jimin smirks breaking away from the kiss, “You’re not so bad yourself. ”

Chanyeol leans in again because fuck Jimin really is a good kisser. He thinks to himself “Who ever taught him how to kiss like that, thank you.” Finally he’s kissing Jimin and damn it feels so right. Jimin starts to unbutton Chanyeol’s pants but Chanyeol stops him. “No. Jimin, you’re too drunk for this, I’d be taking advantage of you.” 

Jimin is confused. He just got rejected by the school’s FUCKBOY. “Oh. Okay. Then.” He replied sourly. 

As if Chanyeol read his mind, Chanyeol puts his hands on his shoulders and softly says, “No, trust me you’re attractive and I want this but it wouldn’t be right, I don’t want you to regret it. Okay. “

Jimin feels relieved,” okay I didn’t get rejected after all.” He thinks, and then looks at Chanyeol biting his bottom lip, “Okay. Can we go back to kissing though? We can fuck next time. “ he winks and leans in to Chanyeol. 

“I hope you remember that,” Chanyeol says against Jimin’s lips and surges in to kiss him. 

“Fuck, Chanyeol is hot. Fuckable 10/10” Jimin thinks.

“Fuck, you’re going to be the death of me Park Jimin.” Chanyeol says barely above a whisper. 

Jimin’s Spring break has started off with hell of a start and it’s only been a couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you read this, tell me how you feel about it, idk how well my writing is, so please leave feedback! :) Leave suggestions as well, I know where I’m taking my story, but I’m more than willing to suggests tbh :^>


End file.
